1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stitchery stand and frame for holding fabric or similar material in a stretched condition and more particularly to holding fabric used for needlepoint, embroidery, painting, printing, decoration or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
During the course of needlework, fabric to which the needlework is being applied tends to warp or distort. It is desirable to maintain the fabric in a stretched condition with tension evenly applied from all edges of the fabric to minimize this distortion. It is desirable to rigidly support the fabric to provide a stable working surface. It is desirable to provide an apparatus for holding the fabric which is as light as possible while maintaining adequate rigidity. It also is desirable to allow the fabric to be easily attached and detached from the apparatus. It is desirable to maintain the apparatus at a convenient working height and to provide a wide range of adjustment to accommodate fabric of different dimensions. It is desirable to be able to transfer the finished needlework for display with a minimum of additional steps, such as dry cleaning.
Widely in use for needlework are small hand-held frames in which fabric is clamped between inner and outer hoops. Such frames do not provide easy access to more than one side of the workpiece and require frequent releasing and clamping to accommodate large workpieces. The repeated clamping and releasing may result in uneven stretching and distortion of the workpiece. Also in use are frames utilizing two rollers to hold and tension the fabric. See, for example, French patent No. 2479861 issued Oct. 9, 1981 to M. Genovesi. Such frames allow tension to e applied only to two edges of the fabric with the remaining two edges being unsupported. The two-roller frames do not prevent, and in fact may promote, distortion of the fabric and do not provide a fully stable working surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,901 issued Apr. 6, 1981 to A. Spitzke entitled "Needlework Frame", described a frame having grooves with multiple elements clamping the fabric into the groove. The mechanism for joining the sides of the frame used in the Spitzke patent and the use of discrete clamping elements preclude the application of continuous tension from all edges of the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,561 issued Aug. 14, 1990 to T. Delacroix "Frame for Cloth or Artistic Canvases" describes a frame for mounting artists' canvasses using a groove and a continuous band clamping the canvas into the groove. The Delacroix patent relates to artists' canvasses rather than to needlework frames, and does not each the use of an external bracket holding and reinforcing the sides of the frame, while allowing access to the band to easily clamp and release the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,140 issued Jul. 28, 1992 to J. Frey entitled "Frame with Fabric Securing Toothed Strips or Moldings and Method" describes an apparatus for mounting fabric on a board. The apparatus involves a molding having teeth or barbs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,906 issued Apr. 2, 1996 to S. Yamawaki entitled "Cloth Fixing Frame with Corner and Cloth fixing Members" describes a frame for holding cloth for painting or embroidery. The frame includes a groove and a fixing means driven through the fabric and into the groove to hold the fabric. The Frey and Yamawaki patents require physical penetration of the fabric with the resulting damage to the fabric.
Prior art examples for stands to support frames for needlework have various shortcomings. Many are accessible only from one side, as in U.S. Pat. No. 351,667 issued Oct. 26, 1886 to E. Squire entitled "Adjustable Embroidery Frame and Stand," U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,065 issued Jul. 25, 1978 to B. Selden entitled "Adjustable Stand for Needlework and the Like" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,638 issued May 19, 1987 to O. Morton entitle "Quilting Frame." Others have only obstructed access, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,890 issued Oct. 28, 1980 to M. Dropinski entitled "Picture Making Easel and Frame," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,748 issued Oct. 6, 1981 to B. Miller entitled "Clamp Stand for Needlework Frames."
Whatever the merits of the prior art inventions, none teaches or suggests a combination of external reinforcement for the free members, continuous tensioning from each edge of the fabric, and ease of fabric mounting and release. The prior art does not teach or suggest a stand for supporting the apparatus having a combination of sliding adjustment to accommodate different sizes of apparatus, sturdy support and ready access to both the front and back of the fabric.